Code 103
by RTthe
Summary: The Flock are signed up to work as secret agents. Their lives go through up's and down's. I am awful at summaries because I don't know where this story will exactly go yet... T for language.
1. Prologue

**Storayyy! Uh-huh. Instead of updating my other fic's I took a wild turn and have started to write a whole new fic! But don't get me wrong here, I am still continuing with the other stories (but if you know me, updates will come very rarely. Seriously. I will probably be in my 20's if I ever decide to update one of them 'soon').**

**Prologue **

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no NO! I will not! You can not make me!"

"Max, honney... Just liste-"

"NO! Everytime you enrole us in a new school it turns out to be a total disaster! I am never ever EVER going back to one in my life!"

"You need to learn. Have an education,"

"Do they teach you how to defend yourself from blood thirsty wolf men?" I asked her calmly. She looked stunned.

"... Max, when will you stop saying things like that? You know I don't like it,"

"Umm... maybe when it all ends. But back to the point, I am not going to a new sch-"

"School? Are we going to school again! AHHH! THANKS DR. M!"

"Nudge! NO! We are not going!" But Nudge has already run back up the stairs with a bright red apple which she got from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Flock hated joining new schools. It didn't matter if they were on the other side of the world, like this one for instance. Every school was the same old shit hole which always turned out bad.

It was the Flocks first day at an Australian school. Doctor Martinez insisted on them going just for a few day so she could sort out where they would be staying. She said that it would be less hassle with no kids around the house.

Fang found himself staring blindly at the wall in front of him. He didn't know what he was doing here, he couldn't see the point. But worst of all he hated being in a class where he didn't know anyone. Max and Iggy were probably feeling the same thing, all being split up and not knowing what to do.

"Nick? Do you have a problem?" Mr Cross asked.

Fang wasn't too sure why he asked that. Sure, Fang has problems such as his past life: the wings on his back, being brought up in dog crates and such. But he also has recent problems like, schooling. And this non experimental school was the last place he wanted to be right now.

Fang looked up from the back desk in the class room; still keeping his back slouched against the uncomfortable plastic chair which hurt his wings.

"I have many problems," Fang responded with a hint of attitude in his voice. Mr Cross removed his glasses from his eyes and hung his hand, which was holding the glasses, down the side of his _soft_ leather chair.

"I meant with the class work Nick," Mr Cross sighed.

Fang looked down at the worksheet that was placed in front of him. He didn't reply to Mr Cross verbally, he just sighed.

"Nick, are you having trouble with the class work?" Mr Cross was starting to get stressed out slightly. Fang could tell by the tone of his voice and they was the teacher put both of his elbows onto the front desk.

"Yes," Fang said.

"Okay, well... which questi-" Fang cut Mr Cross off.

"I'm not having trouble with the questions,"

"Nicholas, stop wasting time and get on with the questions. I have better things to do than to be annoyed at someone because they wont do their work,"

Mr Cross turned his attention back to the books he was marking and ignored Fang for a while. Fang was still sitting with his back against the chair. He wanted to get out of here. Out of this school. He was getting a bad feeling. Probably the same feeling Max was having before they got out of the last school they went to all thanks to Anne. He got out his cell phone from his pocket and opened up a new message.

_Max, _he typed and glanced up to see if Mr Cross saw him, _I have to get outta here. _Fang looked up again. _I have a bad feeling about this school. I don't know why but it seems wrong. I'm not meant to be here, none of us are..._

Fang sent the message and put his phone back in his pocket. He stared down at his hands on his lap. He felt like there was something wrong. That someone was... looking at him. Fang lifted his head up and looked around the room. To his surprise he saw Mr Cross looking at him. Fang put on a chirpy smile and lifted a hand and signalled a 'hello' gesture.

Mr Cross sighed, again. He stood up and walked over to Fang. Heads turned as the teacher walked to the back of the room.

"Nick, did I just see you using your phone during class?" Mr Cross asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes. Yes you did," When Fang finished his little sentence he looked up at Mr Cross who was casually leaning back on an empty table next to Fang's.

"Sorry Nick but I need to confiscate your cell phone for the rest of the day. Its school rules," Mr Cross said with a serious face.

Fang felt his phone vibrate slightly in his pocket. He took it out, without looking at Mr Cross who was still right next to him.

"Nicholas. Hand me your phone, now. It is against school rules to have a cell phone out during class," Mr Cross voice was on the edge of getting frustrated.

"And...?" Fang said as he read the text.

_I don't like it either. We need to get the Flock and get outta here as soon as possible._

"Gotta go Mr C." Fang said, standing up. "It was never my idea to go to school in the first place." He started to walk to the door until Mr Cross spoke.

"Where on Earth do you think you are going Nicholas!"

A few people in the class stopped writing to look up at Fang and Mr Cross. The rest of them were probably too scared and their hands just froze in mid sentence.

"I'm leaving. Oh, and look you can't stop me!" Fang shouted back at Mr Cross. Fang turned around and continued to walk to the door.

"Young man, if you leave this class you are never aloud to enter this room again! You will be asked to leave from this school! You are throwing your life away Nicholas!" Mr Cross was bright red and glaring directly at Fang.

Fang sighed and turned around, again, on the heel of this shoe. He was now looking at Mr Cross who was standing at the front of the class, two or so metres away from Fang. "I have spent my whole life so far doing what ever I want. That will never change. I don't follow laws, so what makes you think that I am going to follow these pathetic school rules?" He was keeping his voice away from shouting level. Fang walked closer to Mr Cross, and Fang was about the same height as the thirty or forty year old bloke. Fang turned back around and was almost at the door. "You wouldn't be able to expel me or anything anyway. You know why? Cause I have never belonged anywhere. And frankly, I don't give a _shit_ if I can't step in this room again." Fang left it at that and stepped out the room.

Without turning back, he smiled to himself and opened up his cell phone which was still in his hand. He carried on walking and replied to Max's message.

_I'm out. Took some effort but now I am walking in the corridors trying to find the way out of this shit hole. Where are you anyway?_

He sent the message and now, he was walking towards the school reception. He was about to turn the corner when he realised that the person at the desk will ask what he is doing. He stopped in his tracks, while he though about what he was mean to be doing.

_I'm waiting in the girls' bathroom. Just walk by and I'll see you. _

he changed direction and headed to the corridoor with the girls bathroom. Fang walked by and peered through the window in the door of the girls bathroom. He saw Max sitting on the radiator, tapping her foot impatiently, she was staring at the door's window and immediatly jumped off the radiator when she saw Fang's head.

Fang stopped walking as he neared the end of the corridoor. He didn't pass any classrooms because it would make him look suspicious.

Max exited the girl's bathroom and walked over to Fang.

"We need to get Iggy. Do you know which room he is in?" She asked Fang.

"Nope." Fang smiled inside because he knew he was back to one word sentences.

"So I guess we have to look in every room. Unless... Does Iggy have his phone with him?"

"Dunno. But I have a better idea." Fang smiled to himself, relising how risky his plan is and how halarious it would be.

Max, on the other hand, looked like a dear in headlights and she whispered to herself, "God help me." Before she knew it, Fang grabbed hold of her arm and started walking down the hall way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fang, let go of me." Max was walking right next to Fang but he still had a firm grip on her arm.

"No, 'cause you'll either stop me for my ingenious plan, which is looking most likely, or you will be shocked that you didn't think of it yourself," He said quickly and under his breath.

"Oh...well umm... let's hope it is the second option," Max replied looking up at Fang with a cheesy grin. She didn't know it but she just melted Fangs heart that little bit more.

Fang sighed and let go of her arm, "Okay... remember the loud speaker in the principal's office? We saw it on the first day when we went to his office," Fang was still walking, occasionally glancing down at Max to make sure she wouldn't run away.

"Awesome. Totally up for this." Max laughed, "Heck, why not cause a little riot?"

"Did not expect that..." Fang mused.

They both charged off to the principal's office behind the reception which Fang was trying to avoid. They did not stop to ask if they could see the principle; they just marched to the principles door and opened it.

He was speaking on the telephone and swinging slowly in his swivel chair. He froze when he saw Max and Fang.

"I'm sorry; I will have to call you back later." The principle said into the telephone whilst he kept his gaze on Max and Fang. "What can I do for you?"

Max and Fang looked at each other in perfect timing and smiled. They knew what they had planned without even talking about it. Max made the first move to knock the principle out by putting him in a head lock. Fang made the next move which was a round house kick. The principle let out a few shouts, but no-one came to see what going on. With Max still holding him in a head lock, Fang found the loud speaker and said (more like shouted) the first thing that came to his mind, "Get out there now, wherever you are!" Unfortunately or maybe for the best, Fang did not mention Iggy's name.

"He's out." Max said after a few more punches arrived on the principle.

We left the room and didn't make eye contact with the receptionist. Max was walking a step behind Fang because she didn't know his so called plan. Fang stopped suddenly and looked around.

Voices were erupting from distant hallways, the most distinctive voice we heard, was Iggy's. He was shouting at someone, telling them to let go of him.

Fang saw what he was looking for: a fire alarm. He smashed it open and the school bell rung instantly. Sprinklers from the ceiling spilled out with water.

"IGGY! COME HERE!" Fang bellowed in hope Iggy would follow the sound of his voice.

"We gotta get out of here Fang. Iggy knows the way out," Max said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Classes spilled from their rooms and students were covering their heads with their hands and bags and were screaming, running towards the exit. Max and Fang ran towards the main school exit, took a running start and took off into the air. They flew high enough to not be recognized, but high enough to still see if Iggy managed to get out. People began to fill the car park and then Iggy appeared. He came out of a different exit, not being seen be anyone. Iggy walked confidently even though he probably did not know where he was going. A forest was just ahead of him. Max and Fang flew over to the forest to land and soon after, Iggy joined Max and Fang in the air and heading home.

**Yeah… a short chapter, sucks to you, but for me I find shorter chapters easier to write so I don't lose my concentration.**

**R&R! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Dear Ms V. Martinez,_

_Today during school hours, classes were disrupted, teachers were threatened, my office was invaded and the fire alarms were abused. _

_Serious consequences have been thought about and with several meetings from fellow staff members; I have come to the decision of expelling Maxine Martinez, Nicholas Martinez and Zephyr Martinez." _

I read out loud to the three of them. They were sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn, pretending like they were not listening.

_"You may wish to visit me to discuss your children's behavior and I would sincerely recommend therapy for especially Maxine and Nicholas-" _

"HA! Yeah right."

I sighed, "Max, there is no need for laughing. You have just been expelled from one of the best schools in Australia."

"...Well it didn't seem like it was above standard." Max mumbled. "How did we even get in the first place? Did you pay them?" She then said, turning around on the couch to face me.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did pay them, Max. I want all of you to have a good education, but every time I give you the opportunity, you just throw it out the window!"

Max muttered something like 'ohmygod' under her breath then stood up and walked over to the kitchen. While she reached up to get a glass from a cupboard, she said, "They don't teach you how to save the word from the apocalypse at school! Not even how to save the human race! School is not for us 'cause we don't need to learn about the wars and all that." Max filled the glass with water and took a sip before placing the glass down on the counter. She shrugged her left shoulder and her wing was released; she looked over at it and noticed something. Then she reached over with her right hand and pulled out a small twig which was wound between the feathers. She mumbled, "Knew something didn't feel right," before throwing the twig in the bin. "I want to go home mom. I hate it here in Australia." Max said after a moment of silence.

I looked around the living room to find Iggy and Fang sitting on the couch watching TV. The other kids weren't home yet because Max, Fang and Iggy came home only two hours after school had started. "I need to speak to you and Fang. Preferably alone…" I knew I sounded awkward saying that and I noticed Max look a little uneasy.

"Umm, alright then," Max replied. "Fang, come here a minute." She called into the living room.

Fang looked over with a puzzled expression and walked over, "What's up?"

"My mom wants to talk to us…" Max trailed off then looked at me. Iggy made a sort of 'ooooh' nose, which Fang responded to by whacking him on the head whilst standing up. When Max and Fang were both in the kitchen area, I took a deep breath and said what I had to say.

"If I were to say that you'd been given a task to complete, would you do it?" I asked quietly so the other kids couldn't hear and they had puzzled expressions on their faces.

Max was first to speak, "What? What do you mean a task?" I could tell Max was curious.

I sighed because I hate knowing my own daughter and her friends will be put in danger. "This came through the post this morning when you were at school." I handed over the envelope which was addressed to 'the parent or guardian of Maxine Martinez'.

Max took the letter and read it with Fang reading over her shoulder.

_Dear the Parent or guardian of Maxine Martinez,_

_In England, there have been recent events seeming to put many people's lives at risk. _

_On the behalf of the MI5, we would like to enquire 'The Flock' to work in partnership with us. We are asking for Maxine (Max) and Nicholas (Fang) to come to our headquarters in England, where we can address you with more information. _

_Sincerely,_

_CEO of MI5, Jonathon Evans._

**AN: wow... talk about a late update. I have had a lot on over the past… few years :P I'll try to update maybe more often, but there are no promises because I have three heavy coursework subjects at the moment. **

**PS. I still appreciate reviews :)**


End file.
